


Office Days of Yore

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this head canon that our favorite agents did the deed once in the office during the season of secret sex. Scully, being ever so professional, swore Mulder to never speak of it. Mulder does not obey. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Days of Yore

She felt warm hands wrap around her waist and in a brief moment of panic she gasped and turned around.

“Mmm wearing skirts again, Agent?”

He was gazing down at her with a lustful gaze and half of a smirk.

“Mulder, what are you doing?”

“Oh, you know, just re-living office days of yore.”

“We can’t do this here. After work.”

 He bit his lip glancing around her at his watch, his left wrist still anchored on her waist. “Its 11:00 in the morning. I don't think I can wait that long”

She ran her arms up his sides to rest on his firm biceps.

“You will just have to be patient, get back to work.”

His hands trailed down her waist to rest on her ass.

“Do you remember that time, Scully?”

“Mulder, this doesn't sound like *never talking about it again*.”

“Come on, we were young and adventurous once.”

“Only that once.” She gave him a warning glance, taking one hand off his impressive arm muscles and poking him in the chest.

“Call it a moment of weakness.” She smiled up at him.

“Im feeling rather adventurous again, Scully” he whispered softly in her ear making her weak in the knees. 

She could feel her body heating as his fingers traced light circles over her rear. 

“I think about that *one* time often, you know.”

He kissed her forehead “I think about it in the shower…” he moved to kiss one of her earlobes “I think about it on nights I am away from you...” he kissed her neglected earlobe “I think about it when Im sitting across from you, watching you work”.

He could hear her gasp and feel her deep breaths against his chest, through the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Me too.” She answered softly. She could feel his erection twitch against her abdomen, she felt a surge of moisture flood her core.

“You know, you do have a desk now, Scully it only seems appropriate that we…” he pressed his lips against hers “…break it in”.

Scully quickly re-gained her composure. Breaking contact, she stepped away from him. He looked towards her, emotions mixed with desire and disappointment. She walked past her desk to the office door. Locking the door, she turned and walked back. Halfway to her partner she stopped and sat down on the top of her desk.

She could tell that she had stunned him. He wasn't expecting her to go along with this. That made her feel even more wanton, she was electrically charged.

He slowly made his way to her and without saying a word dropped to his knees and spread her legs.

Her black silky panties slid down her legs like hot butter until her center was open and exposed to him.

He moved in towards her curls nuzzling her with his sizable nose.

“Scully” he whispered into her inhaling her scent.

She threw her head back in desire and moaned as his tongue darted out to taste her.

“Oh, and Mulder…” she said, his eyes gazing up at her “We will never mention this again.”

He gave a mischievous smile and returned to the task at hand.


End file.
